


Chocolate

by ElleIsGayMyDudes



Series: Sanders Sides Weight Gain [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Again no actual sex, Feedee!Virgil, Feeder!Patton, Feeding Session, Food, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Weight Gain, but since it’s a kink fic, feederism, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleIsGayMyDudes/pseuds/ElleIsGayMyDudes
Summary: Virgil and Patton have their first feeding session.(It is a sequel to the first part of the series, Chubby. You’d probably want to read it first, but there’s no need to in order to understand it)





	Chocolate

Virgil smiles as he sat down on the couch as Patton prepared the food for tonight’s meal. 

It had been around two weeks since he and Patton had had their little talk about Virgil’s weight gain.

After that Virgil, seemed to mind even less how much he ate, nearly pushing his limits every meal. In return his stomach had started to push out even more, partly from bloating and partly from all the food making him even softer. In fact his whole body seemed to be only a little more soft and round.

He had went clothes shopping yesterday, now officially in the more plus sized sections, and it was surprisingly fun trying on clothes. When he tried just one size up, his pants were still to tight. Trying on clothes until he found some that were baggy (he wanted to grow into them) had been incredibly exciting in a way that was hard to explain. His stomach fighting against his ability to button clothes that would have been to large less than two months ago was incredibly exciting and filled him with some forms of pride. Every time he struggled to pull the pants past his thighs or to zip up jeans he would feel a joy he couldn’t describe, When he met up with Patton in the food court to tell him this, Patton smiles and congratulate him, buying him as much food court food as Virgil as he wanted. The emo man laughed at this stating,

“If you do that to much I might need to buy new clothes again.”

But that was yesterday. Today he was going to feast. 

Patton had had a pizza delivered. A simple large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. There was also a container with two average sized slices of cake. It was meant for couple to share but tonight Virgil has room for both. He then had a gallon of sweet tea and some water to help wash it down. 

It was a pretty large meal, but Virgil planned on making it larger if his body ever got used to eating this much. 

He wearing some old clothes, these pants use to be too big on him two months ago but now they were tight. They clung to his thighs and hips and he could barely button them, let alone zip them up. His shirt was hardly doing any better. It was pulled down now but any movement brought it back up slightly and that was with an empty stomach. Who knew what it would look like when he was full. 

Patton came back in the room. He turned on Netflix in the background. 

Virgil then started eating the pizza eating the first slice with ease. He started drinking gulps it the sweet tea, the sweet taste tasting great after the savory flavor of the pizza. He ate more pizza, he got to his fifth slice before started feeling any type of full. He still kept eating. 

He completed the rest of the pizza, already a bit full. He drank the rest of the tea. He felt a hand on his stomach and look and saw Patton gently rubbing circles all over it.

“You’re doing so great Virgil. You’ve done so great. Do you want to go ahead and get to dessert or do you need to breathe.”

Virgil shook his head, “No I want to go ahead and eat the cake. It looks so good.”

That it did, it was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, Virgil’s favorite flavor. It was rich and decadent in a way Virgil adored.

Paton handed him the container with the two slices. He put the water next to him to, knowing how chocolate made Virge crave water. 

Virgil continued to eat, his bloated stomach getting even bigger with each bite. His shirt was very much raised up on his stomach and the button on his pants was on its last leg. Virgil could feel the button pressing into his stomach and it was slightly uncomfortable yet nothing compared to pleasure he felt from the food and from the tummy rub Patton was giving him. 

And Patton was enjoying this so much. Virgil always looked so happy eating and it was honestly so satisfying watch his body grow. He kept looking at Virgil’s stomach. Waiting for the button to pop. He could tell it would happen soon.

As Virgil took his last bite of the first slice Patton watched the little button could take no more and was sent popping off. Patton couldn’t focus on that however as he was much more interested in how Virgil’s stomach plopped down on his lap with the button gone. A lot of his stomach was now in view, with his shirt having ridden up a good bit and his stomach now slightly resting on his thighs.

“You’ve done so good honeysuckle. You look so good.”

Virgil smiled, excited by the praise and he already felt pretty darn full. But he had not reached his limit and he was determined to find it. “Thanks Patton. And I’ll look better soon cause I’m going to finish this other slice. Let me just drink some water first.” As he drank the water, Patton said,

“Are you sure baby. That’s a lot. Don’t hurt yourself, seriously.”

Virgil chuckled, “I’m sure.”

So he began the second slice, it was getting harder to swallow. After a few bites he looked up at Patton with “puppy dog eyes”

“Can you feed me Patt?”

And how was he going to say no to that?

Regardless, he took the fork and started giving nice sized bites to Virgil smiling and stating praise with every bite. After one more break for water, Virgil was down to his last bite. He was stuffed to his limit but he was determined to eat the last one. 

His shirt was hardly covering anything, and was tight. He was made almost as uncomfortable by that. He was more excited for when he could put in some comfortable clothes. Regardless, he had to finish. 

“You’ve done so well honey bun, you’ve got this!”

Virgil smiled at him as he swallowed the last bite, a sense of pride and accomplishment filling him. He also felt so full yet it hurt in a way he didn’t mind too much. The pain being negated by a sense of joy and pleasure.

Patton put down his fork and sat up, while Virgil later back on the couch. Patton immediately started rubbing his tummy, kissing the sides of Virgil’s cheeks. “You did it honeybun, I’m so proud of you. You look so good. I’ll carry you to our room and we’ll put on some super comfy clothes and cuddle and you can get some well deserved rest. Does that sound good?”

All Virgil could do was nod, exhaustion coming over him. He was happy as he was carried and taken out of his now even tighter clothes and out into pajamas. Patton turned on the TV and cuddled and doted on Virgil the rest of the evening as they watched random shows. 

And when Virgil went to bed, Patton cuddling from behind him and rubbing his now comfortably full stomach, he felt a happiness that was not just in stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some plans for Logince to be in this au btw. Maybe even LAMP eventually lol


End file.
